Displays have been used in multiple sizes and configurations in conference rooms, homes, hotels, offices, and other locations for showing information. Such displays may be portable or built into a room, like a conference room. In addition, projection televisions and other projectors are used for larger audiences. There are also small projector systems that are available for displaying information.